Couples Counseling
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: After Killian learns the truth about Emma's fate, they attend a couples session with Archie to try to improve their relationship.


**Note** : Since we know that Emma is seeing Archie, I thought it would be interesting to explore how a joint session would go, especially after the truth came out. I'd love to see a scene like this on the show. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

… **Couples Counseling: Part 1/1...**

Emma and Killian sat beside each other on Archie's couch. Killian had learned the truth about Emma's fate the night before. He knew she had been keeping something from him and he suspected that it involved Hyde. He confronted Hyde about it, who was only too happy to inform Killian of his true love's fate. Devastated, Killian had returned home to Emma and confronted her next. Killian was hurt Emma had hidden the truth from him. He felt betrayed and like she didn't truly trust him. Emma had apologized and tried to explain she was protecting him, but it fell on deaf ears. They had gone to bed without reconciling anything. When they had woken up, Emma had suggested Killian join her at her session with Archie that morning. Surprised and encouraged by this, he had gladly accepted.

And now here they were. It felt uncomfortable sitting in front of someone about to bear their souls and discuss their private relationship. But both hoped it could help them grow closer and stronger.

Archie began. "So, Hook, Emma tells me you learned the truth about her fate yesterday. How did that make you feel?"

Killian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew the first question would be about how he felt. Killian felt Emma's eyes on him.

"How in bloody hell do you think I felt? I was devastated by the thought that I would lose the woman I love. I hated that she has been dealing with this all alone. I was wounded by the fact that she had deceived me, that she hadn't trusted me with the truth."

Archie turned to Emma. "Emma, how do you feel hearing Hook say these things?"

Emma swallowed roughly. "Awful. It kills me knowing I hurt him. That is the last thing I ever want to do."

"Then why did you choose to keep your fate a secret from him?" Archie asked.

Emma licked at her lips nervously. She felt Killian's gaze on her.

"It wasn't about trust. I trust with all of my heart. I was trying to protect him. I knew how much pain losing me would cause him and I knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. I knew he would feel helpless. He's been through so much, we both have. I just got him back. I didn't want him to worry about me and have to deal with knowing he couldn't save me."

Archie looked at Killian. "Do you understand Emma's reasons for keeping the truth from you?"

Killian bobbed his head slowly. "Aye, that I do. But loving someone means being there for them during the good and bad times. It means helping them through whatever comes their way. She denied me that and I loathe that she has been dealing with this on her own." He sucked in a ragged breath. "And she must understand that I would never accept that she couldn't be saved. That I would stop at nothing to try to save her. She must know I would go to the ends of the Earth to save her." He paused and looked at Emma. "Love, you risked everything to go to the Underworld to try to save me. You must know that I would go to the same lengths for you."

Emma turned to him and their eyes met. "I do know that, Killian. And that's one of the reasons I hid the truth from you...from everyone."

Killian's brow wrinkled. "What the devil is that supposed to mean?"

Emma sighed heavily. "I knew that you and my parents would do everything in your power to try to save me. I chose to go to the Underworld to try to save you and everyone followed me. But look what happened as a result. We were almost trapped down there forever. And then Hades was able to come to Storybrooke and kill Robin. In the end, I couldn't even save you. Actions have consequences, Killian, and we have to live with those consequences. I know you and my family would stop at nothing to try to save me, but at what cost? I don't want anyone else getting hurt or dying because of me. I guess I figured I could deal with it on my own."

Killian reached out and linked his fingers with hers. For a moment, they both forgot Archie was there as their eyes met and held. "I know you're an independent woman, Emma. It's one of the many things I love about you. You like to believe that nobody saves you but you. But you've needed our help in the past. You needed it when you became the Dark One. And when you choose to try to handle things on your own, that's when the trouble usually begins."

Archie nodded his head. "I think Hook makes a good point, Emma. There is nothing wrong with needing help, with allowing the people you love to choose to help you. It doesn't make you weak. It doesn't make you a coward. In fact, asking for and accepting help can be an act of courage in and of itself."

Emma dropped her eyes from Killian's, but kept their hands entwined. "I guess you're right," she said softly.

Archie smiled. "This is good. This is great actually. Let's try something a little different now. Let's try some role playing."

Their eyes grew wide as they stared at him.

Killian shook his head. "What in bloody hell do you mean by role playing?" He paused, a smirk curling his lips. "Because I'd venture that my experiences with role playing are quite different than yours."

Emma felt her cheeks redden as she thought back to the time she and Killian had role played doctor and nurse.

Archie cleared his throat and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Yes, I'd imagine they would be. Here, we role play to help us understand our partner's feelings more fully. You pretend to be your partner and express how they would feel. It helps you see your partner's point of view. So, Hook, you would pretend to be Emma and vice versa."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

Emma let out a breath. "Killian, we don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable with it."

He shook his head sharply. "No, love, I am willing to do whatever it takes to improve our relationship."

Emma smiled sadly. He really would do anything for her, for them. But a part of her wondered what was the point. After all, she'd be dead soon. She knew he still hadn't accepted that, but she knew it to be true. They were doomed. What was the point in trying to improve a relationship that would soon end with her death?

Archie nodded. "Wonderful. Let's get started. Turn towards each other."

Emma and Killian shifted so they were facing each other on the couch.

"Emma, let's start with you speaking as Hook. Speak to how losing you would affect him."

Emma met his eyes, as she saw tears fill them at the mere thought.

She took a deep breath before beginning, closing her eyes for a moment to imagine how deeply Killian would be affected by the loss of her. "Losing Emma would destroy me. I can't imagine my life without her. Emma gives me a reason to live. She is what has kept me on my path of good. She has kept me from succumbing to the darkness again. After I lost Milah, I became consumed by revenge. It took me centuries to rid myself of that and I was only able to because I found Emma. She made me believe in love again, made me believe I could be a better man. But if I lose her...I will have nothing to keep me on my path. I fear I will revert to the man I once was and I will spend centuries trying to fill a hole in my heart that can never be filled."

Killian stared at Emma for a long moment. She was right. Losing Emma would completely destroy him and he couldn't be sure it wouldn't send him careening back down that dark path.

Archie nodded. "Good, Emma. Now, Hook, how might Emma react to hearing how losing her would affect you?"

Killian slowly licked at his lips, as he met her eyes. "I know how deeply losing me would affect him and that's one of the reasons I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to start down that dark path any earlier than necessary. I wanted to be with the man I fell in love with for as long as possible." He paused for a moment. "I spent 28 years alone. I couldn't count on anyone. But here's the thing about not counting on anyone. There's no one to count on you too. There's no one to disappoint. Then, in an instant, I had people who counted on me: my parents, my son, my friends, a whole town, the man I love. And I knew I could count on them too. But that also meant I had people to lose, people to let down. So when I found out I was going to die, I was scared of what it would do to all of them. What would losing the Savior do to this town? What would it do to my parents and son? What would it do to my true love? I guess it was easier to avoid the answers to those questions rather than confront them."

Killian felt Emma's eyes on him. He had hit the nail on the head with how she felt. It was tearing her apart to consider how the people she loved would deal with losing her.

Archie smiled at them. "Excellent work you two. I feel like you really dug down deep and were truly able to channel each other's feelings." He glanced down at his watch. "Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Emma, please feel free to bring Hook to your next session. I feel like we made a lot of progress today and I am encouraged by what we can do together in the future."

"Thank you," Emma said.

"Aye, many thanks," Killian said.

Killian stood and extended his hand to Emma. She smiled as she placed her hand in his and stood. They exited the office together.

…

Emma and Killian were silent until they reached the sidewalk.

"Lunch at Granny's?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded with a slight smile. "I'm famished."

They lapsed into silence again as they walked hand-in-hand.

"I'm glad we did that," Emma finally said softly.

"As am I, love," he replied.

She stopped abruptly and turned toward him. "Are you sure?"

His brow furrowed as he looked down at her. "Of course. I think being open and honest with how we feel can only improve our relationship, Swan. I know it isn't easy being vulnerable, but I do believe it is worth it."

Emma's eyes dropped to the ground, her voice softening. "You don't think it's a waste of time?"

"Why the devil would I think that?" he asked, his eyes scanning her face questioningly.

Emma swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat. Her voice emerged barely above a whisper. "We're trying to improve a relationship that's going to die with me. A relationship with no future."

Killian felt his breath catch in his chest. Her words were like a dagger to his heart.

"Hey," he said, as he slipped his hand from hers and brought it to her chin. He lifted her head so her gaze met his. He could see that her eyes were now filled with tears. "That's not true. You are not going to die, Emma. We will find a way to save you."

"Killian," she said softly, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He caught it with his thumb and brushed it away. "Zeus didn't send me back to you, Emma, just so that I could lose you now. I am counting on a long, happy future with you and I will be damned if I let anyone take that away from me. From us. We will save you, Emma. I need you to believe that."

Emma finally met his eyes. She could see that he was willing himself to believe it, but his eyes betrayed him. He was scared to death at the prospect of losing her.

Emma brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I know one thing for sure," she said. "I am going to make the most of however long we have together."

Emma brought her mouth to his and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder, allowing his warm embrace to bring her comfort, if only for a moment. Killian rested his head against her hair and squeezed his eyes closed, as his own tear slipped down his cheek.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
